La Princesa prometida y el Caballero del antifaz
by EvilRegal83
Summary: ¿Habéis imaginado alguna vez a Jane y a Maura viviendo un cuento de hadas? Castillos, caballeros, princesas y dragones se dan cita en esta historia
1. Chapter 1

***Descargo** : Los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Tess Gerritsen su creador, a Janet Tamaro, a TNT y los canales que han pagado los derechos para televisarla, yo solo adopto a sus personajes para crear una historia diferente a partir de ellos, es solo un cuento así que no será muy larga pero si espero que os guste, la idea surgió a partir de una imagen que me inspiró, asi que doy las gracias a quien la hiciera por haberme hecho llegar hasta aqui y conseguir que sueñe con una historia así. Gracias por leer

Corría el sigo XV y una joven caminaba distraída por un jardín que había sido diseñado solo para ella, un devoto jardinero que se había pasado gran parte de su vida trabajando para la familia lo cuidó primorosamente con la esperanza de que algún día pudiera disfrutarlo.  
Al jardín se accedía por una puerta oculta entre los setos y nadie en aquel castillo sabía de su existencia salvo el viejo jardinero y ella.

Lady Maura nació siendo una princesa pero no vivió nunca como tal, no siempre tuvo ese jardín, no siempre vivió en un castillo pero siempre fue parte de la nobleza.

El rey Patricio y su adorada y amada esposa Esperanza esperaban con devoción el nacimiento de su primogénita a la que nada más nacer bautizaron como Maura. Un nombre perfectamente escogido para ella pues significaba fuerza, valentía, independencia, un nombre digno de una princesa y de una futura reina.

El nacimiento de aquella niña desencadenó una batalla por la posesión del trono ya que todos esperaban que naciera un hijo varón.  
La felicidad de los Reyes se vio empañada por la situación y el Rey Patricio tomó una dura decisión, escasos días tras el alumbramiento, cuando su mujer aun no se había recuperado del todo le comunicó que su pequeña princesita había fallecido y envuelta en una sabanita blanca le fue entregada a una de las cortesanas, Lady Constance quien la tomó entre sus brazos y la cuidó durante años como si fuera su propia hija.

Tras un tumultuoso regreso a la realidad de su historia, de su vida, Lady Maura recibió el regalo de ese viejo jardinero que se había convertido en su vía de escape, era como si aquel hombre supiera que algún día iba a necesitarlo para huir de lo que habría sido el sueño de cualquier joven.  
Despertarse un día descubriendo que eres una princesa.

Lady Maura se detuvo junto al pozo y paseó sus manos por la fria piedra, un pequeño ruiseñor se posó junto al balde y bebió del agua que contenía que se mantenía fresca gracias a la sombra de la yedra que protegía aquel lado del jardín.

Caminó despacio y sin prisa, como cada día desde que llegó, aquel era su momento al atardecer, cuando todos en el castillo dormían tras el copioso y largo almuerzo, sus padres, su prometido y su familia, todos descansaban.

Le encantaba acariciar a su paso las Gardenias y las Hoyas carnosas por su tacto aterciopelado y su intenso aroma, casi siempre tomaba algunas flores que se solía trenzar en el cabello y le encantaba hacer ramilletes de jazmines, Lady Maura estaba enamorada de aquel jardín y se afianzó en aquel pensamiento cuando una bella mariposa multicolor se le posó en la punta de su dedo

- Te guardaré el secreto

Lady Maura se sobresaltó de repente y aquello espantó a la delicada mariposa, su corazón dio un vuelco cuando al girarse descubrió junto a un árbol la figura de Lady Jane, su cuñada.

- Eso espero si no este jardín dejaría de ser secreto

Jane sonrío mirándola con dulzura y desvió la mirada acariciando la corteza de aquel árbol.

- No me refería al jardín, este jardín lo descubrí el segundo día de llegar aquí, me refería a lo de andar descalza…

Maura se miró los pies, como si acabara de darse cuenta y se sonrojó, lo primero que hacía nada más acceder al jardín era descalzarse y caminar por la hierba por algunos lugares fresca, por otros tibia por el calor del sol y Jane la contempló detenidamente observando como su cabello brillaba y sus ojos verdes, entrecerrados, chispeaban bajo aquella luz primaveral al igual que aquel vaporoso vestido blanco que envolvía su figura con aquel corte que hacía resaltar su pecho , dejando que la tela cayera bajo el, libre, con un escote cuadrado adornado por un filo dorado y cuyas mangas largas se cerraban en sus finas muñecas, era un vestido precioso con una delgada línea entre un delicado camisón y un vestido de novia, pero con aquella cadeneta de flores naturales que Maura llevaba sobre el pelo Jane se habría quedado con lo segundo mientras no ejaba de mirarla embelesada

- Una princesa no debería hacer esas cosas - continuó Jane, vuestra madre seguro que no lo aprobaría

La sonrisa al principio preocupada de Maura por aquella intromisión inesperada se volvió azorada y la morena remató

- Juraría que eres la flor más bonita de este jardín

Jane se aproximó despacio sintiendo como se sonrojaba cada vez más y Maura sentía que su corazón se hacía más pesado en su pecho mientras observaba a su cuñada acercarse con aquel sencillo vestido gris oscuro que apenas le hacía justicia, su estrecha cintura se acentuaba por el corsé, con el que seguramente no estaría nada cómoda, en poco tiempo la había conocido lo suficiente como para descubrir que nunca lo había llevado hasta que empezó a vivir en el castillo.  
Maura contempló ligeramente su escote, una pequeña mirada de pasada tras la que siguió por su largo cuello hasta su barbilla, sus labios, en los que se detuvo más de la cuenta hasta que llegó a sus oscuros ojos

- Siempre tan halagadora Lady Jane - Maura sonrío sin darle exteriormente mayor importancia a su comentario mientras que por dentro sentía que su corazón se inflamaba - Como se encuentra su madre? - había oído a las sirvientas decir que no había pasado buena noche

- Está en sus aposentos descansando, está nerviosa por las futuras nupcias, es curioso, porque parece que es ella quien va a casarse…

Maura sintió que toda esa armonía se rompía y su rostro se tornó serio, desvió la mirada de Jane, la morena intentó conectar de nuevo con su mirada sin éxito

- Sin embargo Lady Maura es vos quien debería estarlo y no noto que así sea , va a casarse dentro de unas semanas

- Lo se… extraño verdad? - Maura forzó una sonrisa - Debo ser la futura novia más relajada de estos Lares - la miro con curiosidad - ¿Como es que descubrió mi jardín? Nadie sabe de su existencia excepto el viejo Vincenzo y servidora

Jane tomó aire con una sonrisa pícara

- Porque ni su jardín es tan secreto ni vos tan discreta, cualquiera que se moleste en prestar un poco de atención puede descubrir un sendero a ojos vista que guía hasta la puerta, por donde precisamente los pesados pies de su jardinero y los suyos, preciosos y delicados, han pisado para llegar hasta aquí

Maura la miró con gran sorpresa acabando por sonreír  
- Pues entonces permítame Lady Jane que le de la bienvenida oficial a mi lugar favorito de este castillo - Maura la miró y desvió la vista tomando aire para después dejarlo escapar despacio - a mi escondite - confesó caminando junto a ella, pasando bajo el arco que formaban las buganvillas para acabar ambas siendo recibidas por un camino de rosas que llevaban a un precioso cenador de madera blanca donde cómo siempre su amable jardinero había colocado una bandeja con una jarra de limonada

Jane la observó sintiendo cada respiración pausada y el lento y silencioso caminar de sus pisadas amortiguadas por la mullida hierba salpicada de flores silvestres

- Es agradable tener compañía - convino Maura mirándola de soslayo mientras le ofrecía con un gesto amable asiento junto a ella pensando que, lo agradable en realidad era su presencia ya que la de cualquier otro habría enturbiado aquella paz y empañado por completo aquella felicidad regalada que podía permitirse durante un corto espacio de tiempo siempre con el temor de ser descubierta algún día, como en aquel momento en el que desde la aparición de Jane se había sentido por momentos completamente desnuda.


	2. Chapter 2

Mientras servía la limonada Lady Maura no dejaba de mirar a Lady Jane, sabía que de donde venía ni era Lady ni estaba acostumbrada a los lujos como lo estaba ella, una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en los labios al recordar la primera vez que cenaron en la gran sala del comedor y la encantadora torpeza con la que manejaba los cubiertos o no sabía que copa ofrecer para que le sirvieran tal o cual bebida o aquella forma en la que había mirado la servilleta sin saber si ponérsela en el cuello o en el regazo y la había mirado a ella para tomar ejemplo.

Negó al recordarlo ya hacía un par de meses de eso y Jane parecía estar acostumbrándose aunque la seguía viendo igual de incomoda, adoraba aquella torpeza, pero también adoraba su naturalidad a la hora de hacer las cosas sin pensar en si era adecuado o no cuando pensaba que nadie la miraba. Maura habría dado lo que fuera por ver a la mujer que tenía en frente en estado salvaje, con el mismo deseo con el que deseas ver a una yegua correr libre por los valles con su crines al viento sin miedo a que nadie pueda atraparla, así es como Maura veía a Jane, como esa yegua, una yegua que deseaba desbocarse y escapar.

Tal vez ese pensamiento fuera el que impulsó a Maura a que se levantara de la mesa y se acercara a la espalda de Jane y que apoyara una de sus manos en el hombro de esta, Jane al sentirla se puso rígida sin querer pero la miró de soslayo, Maura hizo su negra y rizada melena a un lado, aquella melena que acentuaba más su lado salvaje y Jane sintió la otra mano de su cuñada desabotonando decidida su vestido y el reflejo de la morena fue llevar su mano sobre la que Maura tenía en su hombro poniéndose más rígida aun y borrando su sonrisa

- Que haces? - su pregunta había sonado muy brusca incluso algo temerosa, pero su cuñada siguió abriendo su vestido sintiendo la mano de Jane sobre la suya, no se detuvo - Maura… - no sabía lo que pretendía pero sentía un cosquilleo en el estómago y contuvo la respiración cuando sintió su mano acariciar aquel corsé que le oprimía la vida, Jane cerró los ojos.

Maura pasó la palma de la mano por el , presionándolo primero, como queriendo sentir bajo el, la piel de su cuñada, algo que era completamente imposible pero que el contacto de su mano sobre la que ella aun posaba en su hombro y sus ojos cerrados acentuaron en su imaginación , pues era a lo único a lo que se agarraba cada noche a pesar del miedo que aquello le hacía sentir y aunque quiso alargar aquel proceso sabía que era peligroso porque no sabía si sería capaz de contenerse así que, apartó la mano de hombro de Jane, respiró hondo y tomó con ambas manos los extremos del lazo de su corsé…

Jane aun con los ojos cerrados sintió aflojarse poco a poco la presión en su pecho, sus pulmones se llenaron completamente de aire mientras aquellas cuerdas se abrían y volvían a cerrarse con una minima presión que ya no era tan angustiosa, los ojos de Jane aun cerrados se llenaron de lagrimas que pugnaban por salir, no sabía si fue exactamente la emoción por sentirse liberada, porque había sido Maura quien le había regalado aquella sensación o por el temor de ese contacto que en su fuero interno deseaba más que nada en el mundo pero que era tan peligroso como un Dragón dormido al que temes despertar. Notó como los botones de su vestido volvían a cada ojal sintiendo las cuidadosas manos de Maura hacerlo lenta y delicadamente cual ritual, era cuidadosa con todo y Jane lo adoraba, adoraba su sonrisa, adoraba su pelo y adoraba observarla haciendo cualquier cosa, era tan diferente a ella…

Todo en Maura era hermoso y Jane la comparaba con una delicada flor, suave y tibia al tacto pero que escondía bajo ella unas fuertes raíces que la mantenían firme en la tierra, unas raíces de las que sacaba la fuerza necesaria para mantenerse donde estaba y enfrentarse a quienes pudieran querer arrancarla y hacerle daño, Jane sabía que Maura era una mujer fuerte, podía intuirlo, una mujer fuerte que se ocultaba bajo aquella figura delicada porque debía ser así, así le habían enseñado a ser desde que era una niña.

Los dedos de Maura acabaron en el último botón de su cuello y Jane se estremeció al sentir una suave caricia en su nuca, suspiró y Maura cerró los ojos al sentir la piel de Jane erizarse bajo sus dedos, Jane sentía la respiración de Maura sobre su pelo y no supo exactamente cuanto tiempo duró aquello muy posiblemente solo fuera un instante, un instante que se convirtió en eterno porque fue mágico y porque lo mantendría siempre vivo en su recuerdo.

El cabello de Jane volvió a su lugar a través de las manos de Maura quien se deleitó en su suavidad aprovechando ese momento para hacer lo que había querido hacer desde que la conoció , enredar sus dedos en el, tal vez no lo estaba haciendo de la forma exacta en que habría querido hacerlo realmente, pero ya era más de lo que debía permitirse y desde fuera aquello era algo natural entre mujeres que no tenía que verse desde el punto de vista que ella lo veía, acariciar el cabello de Jane era la única manera de poder llegar a todos sus sentidos, de transmitirle todo lo que sentía, lo que sentía era demasiado grande y aquel contacto demasiado pequeño, pero conformarse ya formaba parte de ella misma, había tenido que aprender a conformarse siempre con lo justo, con lo correcto, con lo moral, con casarse con un hombre a quien no amaba mientras sentía ese fuego intenso en su vientre cada vez que veía aparecer a su cuñada, habría querido decirle tantas cosas que no hubiera sabido ni siquiera por donde empezar y pensaba en ellas sin dejar de acariciar su pelo, cada pasada de sus manos al principio torpes, tímidas o demasiado delicadas eran un te quiero, un te amo que la brisa susurraba… hasta que aunque al mismo ritmo pausado sus pasadas fueron cobrando fuerza, ahondando mucho más en sus rizos y se convirtieron en "te anhelo", "te necesito", "te deseo"… Maura jugaba con el pelo de Jane porque era con lo único que podía hacerlo y cuando no pudo controlarse más hundió su rostro en el, hundió su rostro apoyando su frente en la cabeza de Jane y cerró los ojos aspirando su aroma mientras sus manos se sujetaban con fuerza cerrándose en puño entre sus rizos sin tirar de ellos "Jane" habría querido susurrar pero se quedó en silencio sintiendo como a la morena se le aceleraba la respiración y muy posiblemente también el pulso.

Los presentimientos de Maura sobre Jane eran completamente ciertos, el momento en el que se le aceleró el pulso fue en el mismo instante en el que esas caricias en su cabello cobraron intensidad y para cuando Maura hundió su rostro en el, Jane sentía golpear la sangre en sus sienes y su pecho subía y bajaba mientras luchaba por controlarse y no darse la vuelta y besarla porque eso es lo que deseaba hacer y maldijo todo y a todos y maldijo aquel mundo en el que no podía amarla libremente y se maldijo a si misma por amar a aquella mujer cuando debería amar a un hombre ¿Por qué ella? ¿Por qué le había tocado a ella amar a una mujer?

Posiblemente si fuera ella y solo ella sería más fácil, más sencillo olvidarla, pero sentía a través de Maura que aquel amor secreto, prohibido, aquel amor, era correspondido y su corazón había empezado a galopar en su pecho cuando supo lo que sentía y presintió aquello, debía haberse cuidado, debía haberse alejado pero algo dentro de ella no quiso hacerlo ni quería abandonarla, pero sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que hacerlo y aquello hizo que le temblara el labio inferior sintiendo unas inmensas ganas de llorar aquel amor que sentía por esa mujer le causaba dolor, dolor físico, dolor en el alma, dolor día tras día en todos los sentidos torturándola una y otra vez, nunca había sentido antes algo así.

- Maura… - susurró casi en una suplica, rogándole que se detuviera, que no siguiera, que se apartara, que aquello debía finalizar por mucho que su cuerpo le dijera lo contrario, pero Jane no se movió, era incapaz de alejarse de ella - Cuéntame… - tragó trabajosamente antes de continuar - …esa historia de cómo conociste a mi hermano - si, hablar de su hermano le enfriaba la mente aunque la historia no lo hacía tanto. Pero era la única forma de poder alejar a Maura de ella, el motivo por el que estaban allí, aquella boda, recordarle su boda.

Maura se separó despacio, alejó su rostro del pelo de Jane no sin deslizar sus manos por sus hombros y en silencio y guardando las apariencias y la compostura que se le habían ido de las manos se irguió y caminó en silencio hasta su lado de la mesa, con el rostro serio, deslizando su mano por aquella madera blanca como había hecho por la espalda de Jane y cuando se giró hacía ella su rostro serio había desaparecido, Maura se había colgado una preciosa sonrisa que ocultaba un alma anhelante y triste.

- Supongo que una buena historia no sería una buena historia si no empezara siempre con un "Érase una vez…" - Y los preciosos ojos verdes de Maura se sumergieron en los oscuros ojos de Jane segundos antes de comenzar a relatar su historia.


	3. Chapter 3

- Érase una vez … - Maura miró a Jane de una pupila a otra y continuó -

dos mujeres que viajaban de una tierra lejana a otra, Lady Constance y Lady Maura, madre e hija o eso pensaba Maura que eran… pero la gran verdad de su historia estaba a punto de descubrirse.

Lady Maura iba sumergida en su lectura mientras que Lady Constance bordaba algunos adornos para su ajuar y la recriminaba por ser algo que debía hacer su hija.

- No voy a casarme - le contestó Lady Maura muy segura de si misma - Estudiaré medicina, algún día seré una gran médico y no necesitaré ningún hombre que me mantenga -

- Hija eso es algo que no va a pasar nunca, las mujeres no se dedican a eso si no a su hogar y a su familia y tu no eres cualquier mujer y eso vas a descubrirlo en cuanto lleguemos a nuestro destino -

Maura miró a su madre con curiosidad sin entender que quería decir con aquello pero también temerosa, esperaba que aquello no fuera una encerrona para casarla con algún Conde o Duque, aun así Maura estaba firmemente convencida de que nunca permitiría que eso pasara y se volvió a concentrar en su lectura o más bien a intentarlo mientras le daba vueltas a las palabras de su madre, a la joven le habían enseñado a no preguntar, porque las preguntas eran una falta de educación y de respeto, nunca se preguntaba, una Dama siempre debe esperar a que esas dudas se resuelvan a su tiempo y eso siempre sucedía tarde o temprano

"no preguntes por saber que el tiempo te lo dirá" le decía su madre incansable.

El rostro de Lady Constance se descompuso de repente al mirar hacia la pagina que su hija observaba en aquel momento, en ella estaba ilustrado el dibujo de un hombre completamente desnudo y apuñalado en varias partes de su cuerpo

- Dios mío Maura guarda eso ahora mismo, guárdalo si no quieres que acabe quitándotelo porque será pasto de las llamas como lo vuelva a ver, te vuelvo a decir que una señorita no debería ver ciertas cosas, un hombre desnudo… santo Dios - se llevó la mano al pecho, no tanto como por ella como por su niña a la que quería conservar pura e inocente - Una señorita debería afanarse en otras labores, los libros que tanto te fascinan no son más que estudios para los hombres

- Soy una mujer curiosa madre y la medicina es algo que me interesa mucho

- Pues no debería, las Señoritas deben dedicarse al piano, al canto, a la danza y a las labores de beneficencia, el estudio de la anatomía es algo demasiado impuro para una joven

- Madre… - protestó Lady Maura, ella no pensaba en aquello como algo impuro, más bien todo lo contrario, conocer el cuerpo y la mente, no veía nada malo en ello pero su madre consiguió que se sonrojara y cerrara finalmente el libro guardándolo entre las telas de su falda donde tenía un pequeño bolsillo oculto. Más le valía hacerlo pues conseguir ese libro le había supuesto toda una odisea y no quería que acabara devorado por el fuego

El carruaje en el que viajaban iba tirado por seis caballos reales y Maura lo sabía porque iban engalanados con la Gualdrapa del escudo de armas de la familia real.

- Cuanto falta para llegar?

- No seas impaciente Maura, llegaremos cuando lleguemos - pero al ver la desesperación de su hija - Unos tres días, con sus tres noches, el viaje es largo así que mejor que busques un entretenimiento - le pasó sus labores - ten cuidado con el roce, puede ensuciar el embozo

Maura resopló dando una vuelta de ojos mirando aquella tela y el bordado que su madre había hecho, había un espacio junto a su inicial y Maura sintió ganas de estampar el bastidor contra el suelo, pero respiró todo lo hondo que su apretado corsé le permitía, tomó la aguja y empezó a bordar mientras su madre la contemplaba satisfecha dándole indicaciones.

El carruaje iba dando tumbos, parecía que el terreno había cambiado y era más dificultoso, Maura miró por la ventana y observó que el camino por donde habían entrado estaba rodeado de árboles y el sendero estaba lleno de piedras y barro, ella y su madre daban algunos botes acompañando al carruaje, Constance miró a su hija y adelantándose a su pregunta - No vamos a detenernos a descansar, el cochero dice que puede ser peligroso parar por estos Lares, tendremos que intentar dormir así , probablemente cuando salgamos del bosque el terreno vuelva a cambiar y pare este traqueteo, será más sencillo entonces -

Maura le asintió, apartó la mano de la cortina y siguió bordando

- Estoy muy orgullosa de ti hija mía -

Maura miró a su madre y contempló sus ojos, ella le acarició la mejilla

- Se que nunca te lo había dicho antes, pero lo estoy - Lady Constance era consciente de que pronto Maura descubriría quien era y por lo tanto también sabría que ella no era su verdadera madre - quiero que sepas que te quiero, que siempre te he querido y que daría mi vida por ti, no lo olvides nunca -

- Madre…

Constance sacudió la cabeza para que no dijera nada - no lo olvides - su voz se notaba temblorosa por la emoción, miró de nuevo el bastidor apartando la mirada de los ojos de su hija y lo señaló - continua, lo estas haciendo muy bien - esbozó una pequeña sonrisa pero de pronto esta se borró al oir un golpe y unos gritos, el alma casi se le sale del cuerpo, Maura dejó caer el bastidor de sus manos y se apresuró a apartar la cortina cuando el carruaje se paró de golpe, Lady Constance se llevó la mano al pecho - Que sucede? - preguntó alarmada levantándose para mirar por la ventana de su hija ya que por la suya no podía ver nada, lo que fuera que estuviera pasando pasaba por el otro lado, ambas se asomaron y sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver como uno de los hombres del sequito del rey caía al suelo abatido - Dios mío Maura, escóndete - le pidió, pero allí no había sitio para ocultarse y Lady Constance echó hacia atrás a su hija protegiéndola con su propio cuerpo cuando vio a uno de los forajidos acercarse a la puerta, aquello no sirvió de nada, abrió la puerta con brusquedad y sacó a Constance tirando de su brazo un grito de dolor resquebrajó su garganta cuando su cuerpo dio contra el suelo

- No! Maura! - no era solo uno si no varios hombres y Constance pudo ver como uno de ellos se subía a Maura en hombros, mientras esta gritaba dándole patadas y golpes en la espalda con sus puños pero aquello era inútil , Constance gritó de nuevo mientras intentaba levantarse del suelo - Suéltela, Suelte a mi hija ahora mismo! Sueltelá! - Constance se levantó del suelo y echó a correr tras el hombre que se la llevaba pero otro la detuvo agarrándola de la cintura

- Cállese Milady si no quiere que sea yo quien le tape la boca y no será precisamente con un pañuelo de seda -

Las risas socarronas de los forajidos hicieron sentir un escalofrío a Lady Constance espantada por aquellas palabras no por temor a lo que pudiera pasarle a ella, si no por lo que aquel que se había llevado a su hija podría hacer con ella - Maura! - Constance rompió a llorar mientras veía como la subía a un caballo llevándosela lejos de ella

- Le he dicho que se calle! - la golpeó con el dorso de la mano y Constance se mareó por el golpe sintiendo el sabor metálico de la sangre en su boca mientras contemplaba como los otros desvalijaban el carruaje buscando joyas y oro

- No te han enseñado que a las Damas hay que respetarlas? - la aparición repentina de ese hombre los dejó atónitos a todos

- El caballero del antifaz! - gritó quien sostenía a Constance

- Un honor conocerles - le hizo una reverencia y cuando este se alzó de nuevo lo hizo lanzando una flecha que fue directa al corazón de uno de los ladrones que no la vio venir - que lastima que no podamos hacerlo más a fondo

- Detente Caballero o la mato - amenazó mientras el otro aprovechaba la distracción para lanzar una flecha al caballero que este detuvo con una mano, la giró y la lanzó con su propio arco que en lugar de acabar contra el propio lanzador acabó atravesando la cabeza de quien amenazaba a Lady Constance y esta gritó espantada apartándose y sacudiéndose angustiada llevándose las manos al cuello y cayendo de rodillas debilitada por el miedo

- ¿Decías? - el Caballero del antifaz sonrío de medio lado y dirigió su mirada al único que aun quedaba con vida - ¿Que? ¿Vas a quedarte ahí como un pasmarote? ¿ es que quieres hacerles compañía en el infierno?

Parecía haber entendido su mensaje porque nada más oírlo puso pies en polvorosa, al Caballero le convenía mucho aquello, siempre venía bien dejar uno vivo para que fuera avivando su leyenda, muchos no la creían, otros la buscaban y otros simplemente no se molestaban en infringir la ley por miedo a que se les apareciera.

Cuando lo vio salir corriendo bajó del árbol donde se había subido, su túnica se sacudió en el aire y sus botas dieron contra el suelo con un ruido seco y pesado, su caminar dejaba adivinar en parte lo cansado que estaba , dio un pequeño silbido y su caballo tan negro como su antifaz salió relinchando feliz entre los matorrales donde lo había ocultado mientras se acercaba a Lady Constance

- Milady, siento mucho el contratiempo - la ayudó a levantarse

- Mi hija… - se apuró a decir - uno de ellos se la ha llevado

- Que? - El caballero del antifaz miró hacia la espesura del bosque, él no había llegado a tiempo para ver aquello y entonces respiró hondo y asintió con la cabeza armándose de nuevo de fuerza, se colgó el arco, desenfundó su espada - No se preocupe, la tendrá de vuelta - le aseguró y entonces al oír un chasquido se giró protegiendo a Lady Constance con su brazo, bajo la carroza, entre los cuerpos sin vida del pequeño sequito estaba el cochero aun con vida, el Caballero del antifaz se inclinó hacia el y lo sacó arrastrándolo y levantándolo de la pechera con un solo brazo, el pequeño hombrecillo tembloroso alzó los brazos

- No me mate, por favor no me mate… - le rogó

- Pues debería hacerlo - lo estampó contra la puerta de la carroza, sabiendo sin que se lo dijeran que aquel miedoso se había escondido dejando desamparadas a ambas mujeres - Debería matarte por cobarde, pero voy a perdonarte la vida solo porque necesito que lleves a esta Dama a su destino, recógelo todo y ponte en marcha! Vamos! - le ordenó lanzándolo de nuevo hacia delante

- Milady, le llevaré a su hija sana y salva a su castillo - le hizo una reverencia se montó en su caballo y se alejó al galope desapareciendo entre los árboles.

El Caballero cabalgó al galope durante un buen rato hasta que los gritos en la lejanía le indicaron la dirección que debía seguir pero procuró no hacer ruido para no alertar de su presencia, cuando llegó a un claro del bosque encontró a Lady Maura atada a un arbol, su vestido había sido desgarrado y sus ojos se posaron en lugares de su cuerpo que nunca debió haber visto, su pierna desnuda y sus turgentes pechos que asomaban a la vista más de lo que estaba permitido, podía ver sus enaguas y la pálida piel de su vientre y eso lo hizo encenderse por dentro

tanto que aunque nunca llegara a admitirlo acabó sonrojándose.

Pero no había tiempo que perder, aquel forajido se acercó a Lady Maura y el rostro de la joven volvió a palidecer cuando vio la daga de nuevo y esta recorrió su mejilla, su cuello y pasó entre sus pechos , su respiración agitada los hacía subir y bajar, su cuerpo temblaba convulsionando por sollozos aterrados mientras seguía con la mirada aquel instrumento que había dejado en evidencia sus atributos más íntimos.

Aquel tipo hacía caso omiso de las suplicas de Lady Maura que empezó a llorar desconsolada temiendo su final, peor aun que eso, temiendo lo que aquel monstruo pudiera hacer con ella antes de que su final llegara, prefería que la matara antes de que pudiera ponerle la mano encima.

- Quita tus sucias y apestosas manos de ella - su voz seca y fría cortó el aire e hizo sobresaltarse al forajido y al mismo tiempo a la joven que miró hacia él con un rayo de esperanza en la mirada al darse cuenta de quien era su salvador

- El Caballero del antifaz -

El forajido lo dijo por ella, "El Caballero del antifaz", pronunció su nombre con sorpresa y desprecio, mientras se alejaba de ella y se encaraba con él - Ya tenía ganas de conocerle y ver que tan real es la leyenda que le precede.

- En otras circunstancias me habría presentado adecuadamente y le habría invitado a un whisky, pero me temo que en estos momentos lo único que me apetece presentarle es a mi espada - se la mostró sujetándola con fuerza - y a lo que quiero invitarle es a metérsela por la parte más asquerosa de su anatomía, el problema es que ahora mismo no se exactamente cual…

El forajido se rió socarronamente y El Caballero

se movió en círculos, sin perder de vista a su enemigo al igual que su enemigo no lo perdía de vista a él

No tardaron mucho en comenzar un duelo de espadas, el fragor de la batalla se hizo cada vez mas audible , el choque de acero contra acero, los pesados gruñidos de aquellos dos hombres, sus respiraciones ya costosas se oían a través de las ramas de los árboles y se dispersaba contra el viento, mientras Maura aun atada al árbol los observaba asustada rezando plegarias en silencio hasta que en una de las estocadas los dos hombres casi se le vienen encima cambiando su táctica pensó que era más útil intentar soltarse que buscar una intervención Divina.

El arduo enfrentamiento entre los dos fue más complicado de lo que

El Caballero del antifaz pensó en un primer momento, el forajido estaba en forma y sus brazos eran fuertes, así que tuvo que usar más que su fuerza su agilidad para vencerlo, esquivándolo y sorprendiéndolo al hacer movimientos que no se esperaba y finalmente la espada del Caballero acabó atravesando el pecho del fugitivo en una estocada mortal y este extrajo la espada de la que manó un gran reguero de sangre que Lady Maura contempló sin inmutarse a pesar de no haber visto tanta en su vida, ella había estado librando su propia batalla contra sus ataduras de las que apenas había logrado aflojar el nudo, se quedó mirando al Caballero que tras limpiar su espada se dirigió a ella despacio y de un solo golpe consiguió liberarla, ella al verse por fin libre se colgó del caballero y lo abrazó llorando mientras le daba las gracias con la voz tomada por el llanto

El Caballero haciendo honor a su nombre se aparto de ella lo justo para quitarse la tunica y colocársela a la joven cerciorándose de que sus partes pudendas quedaban cubiertas por la tela, Ella sintió la tunica sobre su espalda y fue consciente de su desnudez, se sintió azorada por haberlo abrazado de aquella manera estando así , bajó la cabeza y se envolvió con la capa volviendo a levantar la mirada mirando sus ojos a través del antifaz - gracias - susurró en voz baja

El la sostuvo por los hombros y frotó su cuerpo sobre la capa para calmarla y calentarla ya que aun la notaba temblorosa, no estaba muy seguro si por el miedo o por el frío o ambas cosas - será mejor que nos pongamos en marcha, el ambiente está húmedo y parece que volverá a llover, tendremos que ponernos a cubierto, hay una cueva a unas millas de aquí, confío en que llegaremos antes de que empiece a arreciar

Lady Maura asintió él la ayudó a subir al caballo y cuando ambos ya estaban arriba Maura le preguntó por su madre y él le contó que estaba a salvo camino del castillo y que la reuniría con ella, Maura tomó la cintura del caballero no tanto por miedo a caerse como por sentirse segura bajo su protección.

Poco después Maura cayó rendida, su cabeza descansaba contra la espalda del Caballero, su agotamiento físico sumado a la tensión y el miedo la habían dejado débil, sin energía, estaba tan cansada que ni siquiera se percató de que habían llegado hasta que el Caballero la tomó entre sus brazos para bajarla, Maura abrió los ojos y observó los alrededores

- Ahí está la cueva

Nada más señalarla las primeras gotas empezaron a caer y Maura dirigió su mirada al cielo

- Vamos - indicó el caballero - recogeré algunas ramas para hacer una hoguera, entra dentro

Maura dio una pequeña carrera hacia la cueva

- No habrá osos, verdad?

El Caballero no pudo evitar reír mientras se inclinaba a coger algunas ramas - osos aquí? Nunca ha habido osos en estos Lares - sonrió socarronamente y observó a la joven que lo miraba con incredulidad, cuando esta fue a entrar a la cueva - pero si hay pumas… - la joven se detuvo - y serpientes - Maura lo miró alzando una ceja porque con eso ultimo notó un tonillo burlón

- Es broma, no hay nada, puedes pasar con tranquilidad - Maura entró pero temerosa mirando al suelo y a los rincones, no era una cueva demasiado profunda pero si lo suficiente para que pudieran entrar los tres, el caballo nada más notar que empezaba a caer con algo más de fuerza se metió dentro de la cueva y Maura al tenerlo allí se sintió algo más segura, lo acarició y se sentó a su lado mientras esperaba a que él regresara

El Caballero entró con un puñado de ramas secas y las juntó todas en el centro formando un pequeño circulo de tierra y piedras, parecía estar acostumbrado y lo demostró cuando poco después disfrutaban de un cálido fuego que había hecho desaparecer la humedad de la cueva.

- Vuestra leyenda os precede Caballero - comentó Maura - he oído hablar de usted muy lejos de aquí, de la aldea de donde vengo, muchos hombres llegan hablando de vuestras magnificas gestas , nunca creí que llegaría a conocerlo, ni que me rescataría de un episodio tan horrible… - se ruborizó bajando la cabeza sin atreverse demasiado a mirarlo - puedo pedirle algo?

El caballero sonrío - Claro, puede pedirme lo que desee, estoy aquí para servirla

Maura casi ni se atrevía a preguntar pero lo deseaba asi que se lanzó

- Podría… ¿descubrir su rostro? Me gustaría poder ver el rostro de aquel a quien le debo mi vida, la mía y la de mi madre

El caballero desvió la mirada

- Eso es algo que será imposible Señorita, es lo único que no le puedo conceder me temo.

- Un héroe debe mantenerse anónimo - Suspiró Maura resignada - ¿no es así?

- No soy un héroe , nada más lejos de eso - pero le pareció divertido que la joven usara aquel apelativo para referirse a él "un héroe"

- ¿Que no es un héroe? Si esas leyendas que he oído acerca de usted son ciertas y creo que es así después de su demostración de hoy no me cabe ninguna duda de que es un héroe ¿ como llamaría si no a alguien que se dedica a salvar a Damas en apuros y que acaba con los asaltantes? - comentó Maura indignada y con el ceño fruncido, para ella era un héroe, claro que lo era y para muchos también.

- Solo soy una persona de a pie que ha decidido regir su propia Ley viendo que quienes deben hacerlo no mueven un dedo ni se molestan por su propio pueblo, sobre todo por la gente pobre a quienes funden a impuestos, que pierden sus casas por no poder entregarles unas monedas de oro, si no pagan porque no tienen ni siquiera un mendrugo de pan para dar a sus hijos les queman sus casas que es lo único que les queda , era hora que alguien hiciera algo al respecto ya estaba cansado de ver tanta injusticia, pero esto no me hace ser un héroe, los héroes no matan personas, los héroes son quienes se sacrifican cada día por sacar a su familia adelante, esos si que son los verdaderos héroes…

Maura se quedó embelesada contemplándolo, jamás en su vida había oído hablar a alguien así , valiente, caballeroso y de noble corazón.

- Tal vez tenga razón, pero para mi siempre será un héroe - Maura sonrió tiernamente , siempre le estaré agradecida y ya que… no ha querido quitarse el antifaz por motivos más que comprensibles… porqué no me dice su nombre?

- Caballero del antifaz

- Ese no es su nombre real - sonrío Maura viendo como al Caballero se le escapaba una leve sonrisa lo que a ella le brindó la oportunidad de seguir jugando - ese es por el nombre por el que lo conocen, quiero saber su nombre, no, es mas - Maura se arrodilló inclinándose un poco hacia delante señalándolo - exijo que me lo diga - bromeaba por supuesto sobre su exigencia pero quería ver como reaccionaba

- Para ser una Dama de alta alcurnia es usted demasiado curiosa, no le ¿enseñó su madre a no preguntar tanto? Parece usted una lavandera que hablan de todo y de todos y preguntan lo que no deben saber, lo que no es asunto suyo

Maura abrió la boca abrumada - ¿acaba de insultarme? ¿acaba de insinuar que me comporto como una aldeana?¿ una vulgar criada?

- No pretendía faltarle al respeto Señorita, simplemente digo lo que pienso respecto a las Damas como usted que van de señoritas pero que realmente no son tan diferentes del resto de las mujeres

Maura se cruzó de brazos enfurruñada - Solo le he preguntado su nombre, si no quiere decírmelo no me lo diga, pero no es necesario que me trate de esa manera, creí que era usted un caballero pero ya veo que me equivoqué, todos los hombres sois iguales

- Pues tenga cuidado con quien le toque a usted Señorita, tarde o temprano tendrá que casarse, ¿no es eso a lo que va a palacio? Supongo que irá a casarse con el sobrino del Rey, es un hombre muy apuesto - a él le daba escalofríos - aunque dicen que tiene ciertos vicios, eso es lo que se rumorea y por el hecho que aun no se ha casado

Ella sintió un escalofrío al oírlo hablar de matrimonio - no será para mi, no se a lo que voy allí pero no pienso casarme y nadie va a obligarme a ello - dijo muy segura de sus palabras - nadie va a obligarme a casarme con alguien a quien ni conozco ni amo, eso es algo que tengo muy claro , además mis propósitos son otros bien distintos

- ¿Y cuales son esos propósitos?

- ¿y ahora quien es la lavandera aquí? - preguntó Maura con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y con un brillo de victoria en la mirada

El Caballero miró los ojos de Lady Maura y esbozó una sonrisa de medio lado - es usted mujer inteligente, puede que la mujer más inteligente que me haya cruzado - tomó aire - bien, le diré mi nombre, pero si me promete que nunca se lo desvelará a nadie y a cambio usted me cuenta cuales son sus propósitos

Maura asintió expectante - No debe temer a decir su nombre, un nombre no significa nada, puede haber miles de nombres como el suyo en cada aldea, yo conozco siete Joseph - sonrío - ¿es Joseph a caso?

Él volvió a sonreír - bien es cierto, no, no es Joseph, me llamo Tommy y no, no le pienso decir mi apellido - contestó adelantando a esa posible pregunta

Maura no iba a preguntarle por su apellido porque respetaba aquello, se conformaba al menos con poder llamarlo por un nombre que no fuera "El Caballero del antifaz" demasiado largo y demasiado informal para lo que había hecho por ella - Me gusta su nombre, Tommy - le sonrió con dulzura

- Gracias, pero no se ande por las ramas señorita, ni quiera evadirse de su compromiso conmigo, cuales son esos propósitos por los que no quiere contraer matrimonio aún si ya está en edad de merecer, si espera más podría no poder hacerlo… creía que el propósito de toda jovencita era encontrar a un buen hombre que le de todo lo que desee y tener descendencia ¿ no es así?

- En mi caso no, tengo algunas inquietudes que deseo resolver primero, si después de hacerlo o por hacerlo pierdo la oportunidad de encontrar un buen marido creo que aun así habrá merecido la pena, aunque la verdad es que si que me gustaría tener hijos, pero yo soy así y si dentro de unos tres años que es posiblemente lo que tarde en completar mis deseos ningún hombre me desea pues será porque no me quiere tal y como soy y en ese caso no me interesará estar con esa persona, yo soy así y así debe respetarme y amarme, ¿que más da que tenga uno o dos años más de lo que se considera adecuado para contraer matrimonio? Eso me parece una

Absoluta necedad ¿no piensa igual que yo?

El Caballero miró a la joven y volvió a sonreír - estoy totalmente de acuerdo, me parece una completa estupidez, pero aun no me ha dicho su propósito y la verdad es que cada vez tengo más curiosidad, no me importa parecer una lavandera, quiero saberlo -

Maura cerró la boca apretando los labios - Quiero estudiar medicina - confesó mirándolo - y no necesito que me diga que eso no es apropiado para una mujer, ya se lo que es apropiado para una mujer según unos pocos, pero no es que vaya a convertirme en una mujer de la calle, no es que vaya a beber a las cantinas, ni a enseñar las enaguas a los hombres - entonces volvió a recordar que ella si que se las había enseñado a él aunque hubiera sido de forma involuntaria y se sonrojó ya que había sido el único hombre a parte de su agresor que la había visto de aquella manera - quiero decir de forma voluntaria - se cubrió aunque no se le veía nada pero solo por el hecho de asegurarse de que así era - Estudiar medicina no es algo inadecuado, es algo que podría abrir las puertas a otras mujeres que quieran estudiar cosas útiles, mujeres que quieran dejar la aguja o la música o los bailes o la enseñanza, para convertirse en mujeres seguras, que puedan valerse por ellas mismas y hacer cosas que ahora se consideran cosas de hombres pero que no tiene porqué ser así

El Caballero la escuchaba sin poder creer lo que decía, aquella mujer sensible, que le había parecido débil en un principio, una mujer que necesitaba protección, en algún momento se había transformado en una mujer llena de energía que creía en lo que decía y que deseaba cambiar el futuro sabiendo de antemano que sería una lucha casi imposible, pero que se aferraba a ese casi como a un clavo ardiendo, miró su rostro, sus ojos fijos en los suyos, irradiaban una fuerza que no había visto antes nunca en nadie, ni hombre ni mujer y comprendió que si el amor de verdad existía, tenía que ser eso que estaba sintiendo en aquel momento hacia ella, nunca se había enamorado y aquel sentimiento era desconocido para él y mientras la contemplaba y la escuchaba , mientras sus ojos rozaban sus labios oró en silencio una plegaria pidiendo que no le estuviera sucediendo en aquel momento, que aquello que estaba despertando en su corazón no fuera la dolorosa semilla de un amor imposible… completamente imposible sin si quiera un clavo al que agarrarse.

Los jóvenes se quedaron dormidos acurrucados a una distancia prudencial junto a Lucero, el caballo negro azabache del Caballero que también descansaba de tantas horas de camino. El fuego se fue consumiendo y al llegar el alba solo quedaban los rescoldos. Un pequeño rayo de sol se colaba por entre las piedras y regó con su luz el rostro del caballero que despertó lentamente al sentir su calor perezoso, se giró sobre él mismo y observó a la Damisela que le había acompañado toda la noche, observó su rostro analizando de el cada detalle y percatándose de que se encontraba profundamente dormida así que se tomó la libertad de observarla con detenimiento, todo lo detenidamente que no había podido hacerlo antes, cada rasgo , sus ojos, la forma de su nariz, sus perfilados labios y bajó por su cuello dándose cuenta de que la capa había quedado entreabierta y podía percibir la forma de sus pecho, se mordió el labio y cerró los ojos para no seguir bajando a sabiendas de que su pierna estaba completamente descubierta, la había visto de soslayo cuando sus ojos se anticiparon brevemente, pero por respeto prefirió darse la vuelta, se levantó y salió de la cueva, bajó al rio, se quitó el antifaz y se lavó la cara bebiendo también un poco de agua, se secó con el puño y se volvió a cubrir el rostro, recogió con ayuda de sus ropajes algunos frutos que encontró cerca de allí y de los que sabía con seguridad que eran comestibles, los enjuagó en el agua fresca y cuando llegó a la cueva con ellos encontró a Maura ya despierta aguardándolo

- He traído el desayuno, tranquila, estos frutos los he comido antes, estas bayas saben a uvas, están ricas - la miró y lanzó una manzana hacia atrás y el caballo la atrapó, Maura rió al ver como atrapaba la manzana al vuelo

- Lo tienes bien entrenado

- En realidad lo aprendió el solo - cogió una ciruela, la frotó sobre su ropa y la mordió

Maura observó atenta cada movimiento, la forma en que tomaba la fruta y la sostenía entre sus manos y se llevó una de esas bayas a la boca saboreándola delicadamente sumida en sus pensamientos.

Cuando Lady Maura y el Caballero volvieron a subir a lomos del caballo hacía un día esplendido, la lluvia había dejado tras de si un cielo de un claro azul y la hierba y las hojas de los árboles brillaban por el sol disparando sus diferentes tonos verdes, Lady Maura iba aferrada a la cintura del caballero, no tan fuerte como el día anterior, su cuerpo se había relajado por completo de aquella tensión con lo que disfrutaba con tranquilidad de aquel paisaje que le brindaba el largo camino que aun les quedaba por delante.

La última noche la pasaron en la intemperie bajo un manto de estrellas de un cielo completamente despejado, Maura jamás imaginó que podría vivir una aventura como aquella mientras observaba a su jinete, a su caballero acomodarse junto a su espada, miró a Lucero que cabeceaba medio adormilado y lo acarició, él le devolvió la caricia con tierno cabezazo y un suave relincho, Maura acomodó la cabeza en su cuello cubriéndose con la capa.

- Lucero te echará de menos

Maura miró a Tommy - Estoy segura de que no será el único - Se volvió a girar apartando la mirada del Caballero y sonrío a escondidas cerrando los ojos, el Caballero con la espalda apoyada en uno de los árboles que los rodeaban sonreía por ese comentario a espaldas de Maura, nunca se lo diría con palabras, jamás se habría atrevido pero mientras su sonrisa se desdibujaba en su rostro uno de sus dedos dibujaba un corazón en la tierra.

Se despertó con una sacudida de su propio cuerpo, el aliento escapando disparado de su boca, un respingo lo hizo incorporarse y se levantó espada en mano, pero todo estaba tranquilo, había sido un mal sueño, respiró aliviado y miró hacia el lecho donde se alarmó al no encontrar a Maura - ¿Lady Maura? - la llamó caminando por los alrededores y al no encontrarla empezó a alarmarse - Lady Maura! - volvió a llamar caminando y sintió un nudo en el estomago ¿Dónde demonios se había metido? Y lo que es peor, ¿como no se había enterado? Solía tener un sueño ligero, sobre todo cuando dormía en medio del bosque, rara vez solía hacerlo así que se despertaba al mínimo ruido, ¿ Y si se la habían llevado? Su corazón se aceleró a causa de ese temor - Maura! - volvió a alzar la voz y empezó a correr a un lado y a otro colándose entre los árboles y parándose por si oía algún ruido, su respiración ya estaba agitada, sus ojos se irritaron pensando que podría haberle pasado algo malo y había estado durmiendo, sintió una impotencia tal que hasta su voz sonó temblorosa - Maura…- tomó aire - si esto es una broma señorita más le vale salir ahora mismo - decidió jugar esa ultima baza esperanzado, pero no obtuvo respuesta, así que decidido fue a buscar a Lucero para ponerse en marcha cuando al pasar por la orilla del rio su corazón se paró de golpe, el vestido de Lady Maura estaba colgado de la rama más baja de un árbol, el roto estaba remendado, las enaguas, la túnica que le había dejado, todo estaba allí colgado, El Caballero contuvo el aliento antes de mirar hacia el rio y su corazón le dio un vuelco al divisarla bajo la cascada, sintió una punzada en cierta parte de su anatomía mientras sus ojos contemplaban su cuerpo, aunque oculto tras la fina tela de su biso completamente pegado a su piel, su corazón se había parado, su respiración agitada también dejándolo sin aliento, Maura echaba la cabeza hacia atrás mojandose el rostro y su cabello y pudo ver que aquella tela no dejaba nada a la imaginación, la forma redondeada de sus pechos, sus pezones endurecidos por el agua fría, su vientre plano… el agua cubría el resto pero había visto lo suficiente como para que el corazón siguiera latiéndole de nuevo fuertemente en el pecho y su respiración siguiera agitada. Se giró de golpe al ver que Maura desvió la vista a la orilla y se ocultó tras el árbol ocultándose después unos metros más allá en otro más alejado.

Maura nadó hacia la orilla y salió del rio con tranquilidad y aunque en otro momento el Caballero había preferido no mirar, esta vez le fue imposible, contempló todo aquello que le faltaba por ver, por delante y por detrás cuando Maura se dio la vuelta de cara al río y se sentó al sol sobre una roca para secarse. Nunca había visto nada tan bello y no supo el tiempo que pasó contemplándola hasta que la joven se levantó y se colocó su ropa, su corsé, sus enaguas, un conjunto de prendas que a él le parecieron infinitas, cuando iba a coger la túnica el Caballero se dio cuenta que debía volver junto a su caballo así que corrió hacia allí y se situó en el mismo lugar donde había pasado la noche, cuando la sintió llegar abrió los ojos

- Buenos días - susurró ella

Y el Caballero le sonrió

- Tienes el cabello mojado… - apuntó él como si no supiera donde había estado, ella se lo tocó

- Si me… he dado un baño en el río - se atrevió a sentarse a su lado, casi hombro con hombro y no pudo evitar sonreírle - la verdad es que aun sentía las manos de ese hombre sobre mi cuerpo - su sonrisa se borró y se estremeció - necesitaba borrarlas de alguna forma - lo miró - si no llega a ser por ti no se que habría sido de mi - suspiró apartando la mirada y recogió sus piernas rodeándolas con los brazos

El Caballero la miró en silencio y algo dentro de él, el deseo de protegerla le hizo alzar el brazo y pasarlo por los hombros de ella, la arrimó a él y ella se dejó arrimar porque era lo que había estado buscando, lo que necesitaba y se echó sobre su hombro

- Llévame contigo… - le pidió la joven - huyamos juntos, donde sea… no quiero ir a ese castillo y no quiero separarme de ti - alzó la mirada contemplando sus ojos

El Caballero no se esperaba aquello y se separó de ella levantándose, dándole la espalda - Es más complicado de lo que crees, eso es algo completamente imposible - su puño se cerró y su rostro se contrajo lleno de rabia e impotencia, claro que se la llevaría, en estos días no había pensado en otra cosa en llevársela, en hacerla suya, la amaba y la deseaba tanto que le aterraba porque no podía creer que aquellos sentimientos se hubieran apoderado de él hasta la más absoluta locura en tan poco tiempo, estaba enfermo de amor por ella y era algo que a duras penas lograba controlar, estaba deseando llegar al castillo, dejarla y marcharse para no volver a verla y quitarse aquel dolor intenso que sentía en su corazón.

Maura lo sintió levantarse y se quedó contemplando su espalda, ella también sabía que era complicado pero no imposible, no existía nada imposible, se negaba a que esa palabra existiera en su vida, se levantó ufana y lo agarró del brazo obligándolo a que se diera la vuelta y la mirara - no hay nada imposible, somos nosotras, las personas, quienes nos ponemos limites, quienes decidimos que es imposible y que no, las que elegimos el camino fácil y yo elijo quedarme contigo, nadie sabe quien eres, ni siquiera yo, si nos vamos lejos de este reino nadie sabrá de donde venimos, podemos empezar de nuevo, donde sea, nadie tiene que saber de nosotros - lo miró de una pupila a otra - por favor… - le suplicó - si me dejas en ese castillo no habrá vuelta atrás - los ojos de Maura se humedecieron y su voz tembló - he tratado de engañarme a mi misma pero se que mi madre me lleva a conocer a alguien para entregarme en matrimonio… lleva preparándome para eso toda mi vida y aunque no quiera casarme con alguien a quien no conozco y mucho menos amo, tendré que hacerlo porque es mi madre, nunca sería capaz de negarle algo y es por eso que necesito escapar - las lagrimas resbalaron por su mejilla y se agarró a sus ropajes - por favor Tommy… - Tiró de su ropa acercándolo a ella - no me lleves allí, te lo suplico, me salvaste de ese hombre, vuelve a salvarme ahora, vuelve a salvarme de mi destino…

El Caballero se quedó mirándola observando sus ojos y su rostro empañado en lagrimas, se las secó con el dorso de las manos acariciando después sus mejillas y después la rodeó con sus brazos atrayéndola a su pecho de golpe, apoyando la barbilla en su cabeza sintiendo como su antifaz se mojaba por las lagrimas, infló su pecho y besó el pelo de Maura acariciándola y abrazándola con fuerza mientras la sentía llorar - Si pudiera créeme que lo haría, no dejaría que ningún hombre te pusiera las manos encima, no te entregaría así… pero aunque me guste tu filosofía esto si que es imposible… se que no lo entiendes, pero tienes que aceptarlo y tienes que creerme, lo es. - sentencio - será mejor que te prepares, cogeré algo para comer y partiremos de inmediato.

Maura suspiró, no quiso volver a mirarlo a los ojos, se sentía avergonzada por haberle pedido que la llevara y que el se negase a hacerlo, no tenía que haberlo hecho sabiendo cuan difícil podría ser para él, cerró los ojos sintiendo su beso y con un lastimero sollozo se apartó de él y recogió lo poco que había que recoger, cuando él volvió se subieron a caballo y partieron en absoluto silencio durante casi la mayor parte del camino, a lo lejos ya se divisaba el castillo

- Como has conseguido coser tu vestido? - El Caballero decidió romper el silencio, no quería despedirse de aquella manera, no quería despedirse sin volver a oír su voz

- Estaba bordando cuando atacaron el carruaje, sin darme cuenta guardé la aguja y la madeja dentro del bolsillo del vestido, fue un acto reflejo, cuando fui a sacar mi libro esta mañana lo encontré y decidí coserlo al menos para no entrar así al castillo

- has hecho un buen trabajo, yo soy bastante patos… patoso

Maura frunció el ceño - ¿has intentado coser? Los hombres no hacen esas cosas - dijo con cierta burla

- Las mujeres no montan ahorcajadas en los caballos -

- He descubierto que es más cómodo - Maura ocultó su sonrisa contra la espalda de Tommy

- Se me desgarra la ropa con demasiada frecuencia, intenté aprender por eso - sentenció el Caballero mientras proseguían su camino y al llegar cerca del camino que llevaba al castillo, solo a unos cuantos metros detuvo su caballo, se bajó y ayudó a bajar a Maura - No puedo acompañarte más, no quiero que los soldados me vean, tendrás que seguir tu camino sola, pero me quedaré aquí hasta que te vea entrar para asegurarme de que llegas bien ¿ de acuerdo? Cuídate mucho y cumple tus sueños. -

Maura lo miró con la tristeza marcada en el rostro, asintió en silencio y se abrazó a él lo miró a los ojos, abarcó su rostro y sin pensarlo le robó un beso como despedida alejándose después dando pasos hacia delante sin dejar de mirarlo, luego se giró dando varios de espaldas y desvió finalmente la mirada caminando despacio con la esperanza de que la llamara, que le pidiera que no siguiera caminando, en su vientre sintió la necesidad de que la agarrara desde atrás abrazándola y se la llevara con él, pero aquello no pasó, Maura se paró en el quicio del arco principal del castillo y miró a lo lejos a su caballero que al verla con los soldados comenzó a alejarse despacio caminando con su caballo y se subió a él cuando vio como su amada entraba con ellos al castillo atravesando el puente levadizo

Varios días después del reencuentro entre Maura y Lady Constance y de saber la verdad sobre su verdadera historia, sobre quienes eran sus padres, sobre que era una princesa y la futura heredera del trono y por supuesto como no, debía contraer matrimonio para poder acceder a él. Aquella situación hizo que Maura se viera obligada a olvidarse de contradecir cualquier imposición, que se olvidase de todo, había caído sobre ella una responsabilidad mucho más grande, porque no era solo ella, el pueblo dependía de ella. Su vida acababa de dar un giro enorme y fue por ello por lo que debió dejar atrás sus anhelos.

Cuando Lady Maura contó a su padre y a su madre y a Lady Constance la aventura que había vivido junto al Caballero del Antifaz , ya fuera por haberla protegido o por la forma en que Maura hablaba de él y el brillo de su mirada, el Rey Patricio decidió mandar a buscar a ese noble Caballero que había salvado la vida de su hija porque quería recompensarlo y en su empeño mandó a buscarlo al pueblo más cercano con la orden de que si no era encontrado buscaran en los alrededores y corrieran la voz para hallarlo.

Los soldados del Rey registraron cada casa del pueblo, sacaron a sus habitantes de ellas recorriéndolas palmo a palmo y fue en la casa del herrero donde encontraron una cota de maya y un antifaz negro, preguntaron a todos los miembros de la familia, pero ninguno supo responder de quien era aquello que habían sido encontrado en un doble fondo de las caballerizas. El Rey fue informado y pidió que llevaran al castillo a los miembros de aquella familia. Todos se presentaron ante el Rey, una familia de origen italiano cuyo patriarca había llegado de polizón en uno de los barcos y había desembarcado en Inglaterra, se dedicaba a fabricar herraduras, armas y armaduras, todas las espadas de los soldados habían sido fabricadas por sus manos y las de sus dos hijos varones, Frank y Tommy, todos hicieron sus reverencias pero la única que aun se mantenía con la cabeza gacha era Jane, la hija mayor de la familia que se situaba a la izquierda junto a su madre

Maura se sentaba a la izquierda de su padre en el trono y desde allí contemplaba a la familia donde según su padre habían hallado los ropajes del Caballero del antifaz, los observó con curiosidad a todos pero sus ojos se posaron especialmente en Jane que seguía cabizbaja, al oir el nombre de todos se fijó en aquel que se había presentado como Tommy, ella le había contado a su padre que aquel era el nombre de su salvador y ya era tarde, ahora se arrepentía de haberlo hecho.

Su padre se levantó del trono y ante la sorpresa de todos y tomó la mano de su hija y la prometió en matrimonio con Tommy , este cruzó una mirada con Maura, ella le sonrió levemente por cortesía y a él no le hizo falta más para prendarse de la joven sin ni siquiera entender como pudo haber tenido tanta suerte, confesó ante el Rey y su familia y su sequito que él era el Caballero del Antifaz y ese fue en el único momento en el que Jane levantó la cabeza para mirar con desprecio a su hermano sin que a Maura le pasase desapercibido aquel gesto.

Maura aceptó a Tommy por una sencilla razón y esa razón era que no tenía otra opción , en su interior supo que era la única oportunidad que tenía…

Jane sintió un pinchazo en el vientre

- ¿La única oportunidad de que? Claro que tenía otra opción, la opción de no casarse… - espetó Jane sin darse cuenta que lo estaba haciendo de una manera demasiado abierta, se había metido tanto en aquella historia que parecía ofuscada, pero es que en realidad lo estaba - Disculpa, continua…

Maura la miró a los ojos y se levantó despacio sin dejar de mirarla, bajó del cenador con suma elegancia y caminó por el jardín dirigiéndose a la salida sonriendo, dejándola atrás

- Maura! Espera - Jane fue tras ella y la detuvo sujetándola del brazo

- ¿No te han dicho nunca que ha veces eres un poco bruta? - se soltó de su brazo con suavidad ya que Jane no la retenía con demasiada fuerza

- No vas a contarme el resto? ¿porqué dices que era la única oportunidad que tenías?

Miró a Jane a los ojos, tomó aire y se acercó a ella tanto que podía notar su respiración golpeando su rostro.

- Porque se perfectamente quien es el Caballero del Antifaz - la miró de una pupila a otra con un brillo peculiar en la mirada - y no es tu hermano - bajó la mirada a sus labios y se marchó cruzando la puerta del jardín alejándose de Jane


	4. Chapter 4

Jane se quedó de piedra, no habría otra forma para describir su reacción, su rigidez y su palidez eran muy similares a los querubines de mármol que daban la bienvenida al jardín, cuando consiguió moverse dio un respingo y frunció el ceño al encontrarse de cara con uno de ellos.

Salió del jardín dando grandes zancadas y acabó por salir corriendo pero ya no vio a Maura, su corazón al igual que su respiración estaban agitadas pero no fue solo por la carrera, lo estaban desde que había visto la verdad en sus ojos.

La cena transcurrió tranquila, pero Maura no lo estaba, su cuerpo estaba agitado, expectante, esperando ver aparecer a Jane pero esta no hizo acto de presencia en la cena, cuando uno de los comensales preguntó por ella , cosa que no se atrevió a hacer Maura , Ángela , su madre y por consiguiente suegra de la princesa informó de que su hija se había excusado pues no se encontraba bien.

Cuando la cena acabó y los hombres se retiraron al salón de armas y las mujeres a la sala de música para hablar de sus cosas Maura se disculpó alegando que estaba cansada y que deseaba retirarse a descansar.

Atravesó todos los pasillos, se dirigió a sus aposentos donde sus damas de compañía la ayudaron a desvestirse y una vez lo estuvo se puso su pesada bata y se apresuró a salir de sus aposentos asegurándose de que no hubiera nadie, se deslizó discretamente entre tapices y ocultándose entre las esculturas y bustos que encontraba a cada paso, dio un respingo cuando un gato anaranjado maulló al encontrarse sus pies descalzos interrumpiéndole el paso, se llevó la mano al pecho y lo dejó pasar entrando de golpe en la habitación de Jane.

- Maura! - La morena se sobresaltó al encontrarla en su habitación - Que haces aquí? Y así? - la señaló

- Estaba preocupada por ti… tu madre ha dicho que no te encontrabas bien - caminó despacio hacia ella parándose a cierta distancia cuando sus ojos divisaron de soslayo un par de bolsos de equipaje, Maura sintió que el mundo se le venía encima - Te marchas? - la miró alarmada - Cuando? ¿Pensabas partir sin decirme nada?

- Maura ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí, de hecho no se que hago aquí… vas a casarte con mi hermano y este no es mi sitio, tengo que volver a la aldea

- Tu no te vas a ninguna parte - Maura caminó unos pasos más, su tono más podía interpretarse por una orden - Si voy a casarme con tu hermano es precisamente para poder estar cerca de ti, así que olvídalo - no voy a dejar que salgas por esa puerta - las manos de Maura separaron la tela de su bata y la dejaron caer al suelo dejando al descubierto un camisón de lino de fino encaje y a Jane se le desencajó la mandíbula, no solo al verla así si no por la mirada que Maura le devolvía, una mirada que no había visto en ella antes, que no reconocía pero que la hizo temblar de arriba abajo y le erizó la piel todo al mismo tiempo su cuerpo se paralizó de la misma forma que lo había hecho en el jardín mientras veía como Maura vencía la distancia despacio, acercándose a ella cada vez más hasta que el espacio era mínimo

- Maura…

- Shhh… - los dedos de Maura se posaron sobre los labios de Jane y los recorrió con suavidad , dibujándolos, tomó sus manos y las llevó sobre su pecho , las guió hasta su cuello y hasta sus labios besando sus palmas sin dejar de mirarla - sabía que eras tu… supe que eras una mujer casi en el mismo instante en que rodeé tu cintura subida a tu caballo, supe que eras una mujer por tu forma de tomar la fruta y de limpiarla antes de darle el primer bocado, supe que eras una mujer por tus manos, que aunque fuertes… - las acarició observándolas - son al mismo tiempo finas y delicadas y aunque se que …han trabajado mucho, se mantienen suaves… - besó la punta de sus dedos - sabía que eras una mujer cuando te besé, pero lo primero que me enamoró de ti fueron tus ojos, la única ventana que tuve a través de la cual podía ver más allá de ti, podía ver tu alma - la miró a los ojos - desde el primer momento en que entraste por la puerta del castillo supe que eras tu y no Tommy….pero guardé silencio porque se que esto es una locura , lo se tan bien como tu, se que me deseas…- su mirada se clavó aun más en sus pupilas - se que deseas esto tanto como yo y se que no son imaginaciones mías

Jane la contemplaba en completo silencio a cada segundo más sorprendida por cada palabra que decía, ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta? ¿Cómo no se había percatado que Maura sabía que era una mujer desde el principio?

- Jane… - la miró suplicante , quería que le hablara, que le correspondiera y no pensar, como estaba empezando a pensar ahora que se había equivocando.

Pero entonces sucedió algo que Maura no se esperaba, Jane la tomó de la cintura y la arrimó a ella con brío besándola con una pasión desconocida para Maura que sintió un cosquilleo por todo su cuerpo que llegó hasta sus mejillas y continuó con una sensación de vértigo en el vientre, aquel beso se hizo más intenso y más profundo y los suspiros anhelantes de ambas atravesaron las gruesas paredes de aquella alcoba.

A la mañana siguiente Maura y Jane no podían dejar de sonreír ni Maura de sonrojarse a cada mirada que cruzaban, durante el desayuno y más tarde paseando junto a Lucero que iba caminando junto a Jane, aquello les traía recuerdos de su pequeña pero intensa aventura vivida, pero era mucho mejor ahora que Jane ya no se ocultaba tras una mascara, aunque ante la vista de todos ambas debían esconderse cuando necesitaban demostrarse lo que habían empezado a sentir y ahora, tras aquella noche que habían pasado amándose les sería aun más difícil poder controlarse.

La mano de Jane tomó con disimulo la de Maura y ambas se pegaron aun más la una a la otra cubriéndolas con sus propios vestidos, Maura la detuvo entre unos árboles y le robó un pequeño beso a escondidas, Jane la regañó con una sonrisa en los labios y se los mordió mirándola porque no podía esperar a que cayera la noche para poder abrazarla contra su cuerpo sin aquellas capas infinitas que llevaban bajo su vestido con aquellos nombres impronunciables para ella.

Siguieron caminando con la idea de poder estar a solas en ese jardín y Jane se estremeció al recordar el primer e ínfimo contacto que tuvieron y lo que sintió cuando Maura acarició su cabello de aquella forma.

Maura enhebró su brazo en el de Jane y se inclinó posando la cabeza en su hombro, Jane hizo lo mismo posando su mejilla en la cabeza de Maura

- Esto sería perfecto si no tuviéramos que escondernos

- Pero es necesario Maura… si nos descubren nunca podríamos estar juntas, nunca - recalcó Jane - no se como ha podido pasarnos, jamás he oído que dos mujeres… - tragó saliva y la miró - pero nunca me he sentido así y creo que nunca en mi vida he amado tanto a alguien, en realidad creo que nunca lo he hecho… - la detuvo y acarició su mejilla y su cabello mirándola - esto es todo tan extraño que es imposible que alguien lo acepte, es algo antinatural Maura, se que lo sabes, yo lo se, aunque no lo hayamos dicho en voz alta, pero me siento tan bien contigo… que no quiero perderte.

Maura sujetó su muñeca y suspiró - no quería decirlo porque me niego a verlo como algo antinatural, te amo tanto que me parece imposible que lo sea y estoy dispuesta a darlo todo por esto aunque acabe…- se paró pensando en la horca o en algo peor - aunque nos descubran y nos juzguen por ello, aunque nos destierren, aunque pierda todo lo que tengo… solo te necesito a ti, solo te quiero a ti y si no puedo tenerte prefiero estar muerta, la sola idea de tener que casarme con tu hermano me espanta, no lo deseo, solo te deseo a ti en mi lecho - la miró pasando de una pupila a otra rápidamente mientras su mente maquinaba una vía de escape - vámonos , vayámonos lejos, es la segunda vez que te lo pido, pero esta vez te lo suplico Jane - la tomó de las manos situándolas entre ellas - te lo ruego… ¿por qué debo sacrificarme cuando podría estar contigo lejos de aquí y ser realmente feliz a tu lado sin tener que meterme en la cama con un hombre al que no amo? Seremos dos amigas que viven juntas de cara a la gente pero de puertas para dentro podremos amarnos toda la vida Jane… - sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas

Jane con los ojos empañados le dio un casto beso en la frente a Maura y la abrazó contra su pecho mientras miraba al cielo , cerró los ojos, llenó sus pulmones de aire y suspiró sintiendo el fuerte abrazo de Maura, quería decirle que debía quedarse por su pueblo, quería decirle que solo dependía de lo que quisiera o deseara, debía cumplir con sus obligaciones, pero también pensaba en el hecho de que Maura se casara con Tommy, que pasara las noches con él , no quería que la tocase, no quería que su hermano le pusiera las manos encima por no decir que cada vez probablemente sus encuentros fueran más arriesgados por mucho que pudieran perderse en aquel enorme castillo podrían ser descubiertas y no… no pensaba dejar que Tommy tocara a aquella mujer que tenía entre sus brazos, se había apoderado de su leyenda pero no se apoderaría de la mujer que amaba, eso no pensaba consentirlo.

- Partiremos al anochecer, ve a preparar tus cosas, coge solo lo imprescindible, iré a las cuadras y prepararé a Lucero, ten cuidado que nadie te vea

Maura se separó de ella con una enorme sonrisa y no pudo evitar arrancarle un beso de los labios mientras corría en dirección al castillo levantándose el vestido

Jane la vio correr y miró a su caballo - Será mejor que descanses Lucero, tenemos un buen camino por delante - y se encaminó a las cuadras para prepararlo todo

Cuando el anochecer llegó Jane bajó de su alcoba y se dirigió a las caballerizas con lo poco que tenía dejando atrás todo lo que le habían dado en el castillo, no quería nada del Rey Patricio ni de la Reina Esperanza, bueno, una cosa si, a Maura. Eso era lo único que pensaba llevarse consigo.

- Maura.. - susurró Jane cuando entró a oscuras - ya estoy aquí… - se adentró aun más hacia la cuadra donde estaba Lucero

- ¿Se te ha perdido algo aquí… "hermanita"?

Jane se sobresaltó al ver salir entre las sombras a su hermano

- Tommy… - lo miraba con los ojos completamente abiertos y su primer pensamiento fue Maura quien llegaría en cualquier momento y sería bastante sospechoso

- O tal vez "alguien" - Tommy mostró una sonrisa irónica lo que delató a Jane que las había descubierto - vi a Maura salir de tu alcoba esta mañana… - se cruzó de brazos - las miradas durante el desayuno, el paseo por el jardín… - entrecerró los ojos - si no fuerais dos mujeres cualquiera diría que sois amantes, eso fue lo que pensé, así es como la Princesa y yo deberíamos estar… no tu y ella, ese lugar me corresponde a mi, no se que demonios habéis hecho - se acercó a su hermana y la agarró del brazo con fuerza - no se lo que hicisteis anoche ni quiero saberlo! - le gritó con los dientes apretados, lleno de rabia - no se que clase de perversión le has hecho a Maura! Se que has sido tu quien le ha metido cosas en la cabeza! - la sacudió - sabía que eras rara hermanita pero no sabía hasta que punto, que yo sepa te falta algo muy importante para complacer a una dama en el lecho, nunca serás un hombre - la empujó - olvídate de ella porque no volverás a verla nunca más, tu y yo somos los únicos que quedamos en este castillo y solo me he quedado para advertirte y poner las cosas en su lugar, no quiero volver a verte,, ya puedes largarte de vuelta a la aldea, ella ya está lejos de aquí, agradece que no se lo haya contado al Rey porque te habría cortado la cabeza- la miró - lo siento mucho Jane, no la tendrás nunca, Maura no te pertenece

Jane aguantó estoicamente las sacudidas y los empujones de su hermano pequeño, escuchando sus palabras como si de ellas recibiera un castigo que ella sabía que se merecía, tal vez por eso no respondió a los golpes o tal vez fuera por el dolor que le había causado el saber que Maura ya no se encontraba allí y que se la habían llevado a la fuerza, pero fueron las últimas palabras de su hermano las que la hicieron reaccionar porque de una cosa si que estaba segura - te equivocas… - se humedeció los labios y desenvainó su espada - ya la tuve, ya la tengo y la tendré siempre - sin que Tommy la viera venir su espada ya se situaba en su garganta y las tornas habían cambiado ahora era Tommy quien estaba contra la pared - Y para que te quede claro… le he dado más placer a Maura del que tu no le darás en su vida sin necesidad sin lo que tu tienes - se pegó a su rostro - aun la siento retorciéndose bajo mi cuerpo y oigo el eco de sus gemidos en mi oído, pero Maura no le pertenece a nadie, ni a ti, ni a mi, a nadie… y agradece que no te corte el cuello con el filo de mi espada - Jane lo empujó bruscamente - "hermanito" - y dicho aquello se separó de él dando tres estocadas sobre su pecho con el filo de su espada marcando una A al rasgar su ropa - Um… mira que bien, podría ser una nueva marca - alzó una ceja y se subió a Lucero dando un salto desde atrás arreándolo con un grito agitando las riendas

- Jane! - su hermano Frankie apareció en los jardines alzando las manos corriendo hacia ella

Jane detuvo a Lucero tan bruscamente que este asustado se encabritó alzando las patas traseras, lo tranquilizó con un orden y el caballo bajó las patas relinchando nervioso pero enseguida se tranquilizó al sentir las manos de Frankie que le dio varias palmadas y miró a su hermana - Jane donde vas? - le preguntó preocupado

- Que haces aquí? Creía que todos se habían marchado - Jane lo miró sorprendida

- No, no todos, como ves yo me quedé, me quedé al ver que lo hacía Tommy y que no te habían avisado - puso la mano sobre el vestido de su hermana para que lo atendiera y lo mirara a los ojos - sabía que Tommy no podía ser el Caballero del Antifaz, ¿él? Eso era imposible, solo podías ser tu, Tommy se adjudicó todo lo que tu has hecho en bajo ese nombre y anoche lo oí hablar con el Rey , algo sobre que había llegado a sus oídos que querían matar a la Princesa que querían asaltar el castillo y debían protegerla, así que el Rey ordenó que todos recogieran sus cosas pero Tommy mandó la orden de que no te avisaran, si no te avisé antes es porque quería saber hasta donde era capaz de llegar… - hizo una pequeña pausa - y para lo que a mi respecta ha dejado de ser mi hermano - le tendió un pergamino - he encontrado esto en la sala de mapas, Tommy y el Rey lo estuvieron estudiando, es un pasadizo secreto que fue construido hace siglos para que la realeza pudiera huir sin ser vista, creo que puedes ir a caballo, ellos han entrado con varios Carruajes, los túneles del pasadizo te llevarán a unas cuantas millas al sur hasta una fortaleza, dicen de ella que es impenetrable - la miró fijamente - ten cuidado Jane - la miró preocupado

Jane se bajó del caballo de un salto y abrazó a su hermano con fuerza , cerró los ojos y lo besó en la mejilla - Gracias Frankie - se volvió a subir sobre Lucero y emprendió su camino en busca de Maura.


	5. Chapter 5

Cuando Jane llegó a la fortaleza nunca pensó encontrarse con aquello, esperaba poder trepar un muro y entrar si bien con dificultad no se esperaba que acabaría abrasada a causa de las bocanadas de fuego de un dragón, un enorme dragón rojo, Jane se quedó helada mirando el batir de sus grandes alas y su cabeza cubierta de cuernos, había oído historias sobre ellos pero nunca había visto uno de verdad, de hecho jamás imaginó que pudieran ser reales unas criaturas como aquellas que parecían más producto de la fantasía de algún escribano al que le gustaba empinar el codo en las cantinas, tuvo que pestañear un par de veces, estaba a una distancia prudencial admirando a aquel extraordinario y aterrador ser que protegía los muros, acababa de averiguar porqué lo llamaban a aquel castillo "fortaleza" no era precisamente porque fuera impenetrable por si misma si no porque el Dragón no te daba ninguna posibilidad de sobrevivir al intento de invadir aquel territorio.

Maura no se imaginó nunca lo que la esperaba cuando la despertaron de madrugada, por un momento pensó que era Jane que impaciente había subido a buscarla, pero no eran ella si no sus madres, Lady Constance y la Reina Esperanza quienes lo hicieron sobresaltándola al decirle que tenían que darse prisa, que el Rey había recibido el aviso de que el castillo sería invadido y debían salir de allí, lo primero que hizo Maura fue preguntar por Jane y ambas le dijeron que se estaba preparando para salir también con ellas pues así lo suponían ya que todo el castillo había sido puesto sobre aviso.

En el carruaje donde hicieron subir a Maura solo entraron sus padres y Lady Constance, con lo que Maura volvió a preguntar por Jane y estos le dijeron que iba detrás en otro carruaje con sus padres y sus hermanos.

Cuando llegaron a la fortaleza y vio llegar a los padres de Jane completamente solos Maura empezó a gritar como loca imaginando no muy lejos de la realidad que le habían tendido una trampa intentó salir de allí pero acabaron encerrándola en una torre, desesperada no cesaba de gritar el nombre de Jane entre lagrimas, no podía dejar de llorar, rota de dolor por haber sido tan ingenua y haber perdido la oportunidad de ser libre junto a quien amaba acabando por estar aun más encerrada.

Sus gritos seguían incansables, con el corazón desgarrado y la garganta rota mientras oía los rugidos del dragón y sentía el calor de las llamas que subían hasta aquella torre, tragó saliva y sintió la garganta seca y se obligó a dejar de llorar y a intentar buscar la forma de poder salir de alli aunque a pesar de todo sabía que sería imposible

Jane desde abajo miraba hacia la torre más alta, le pareció ver un brillo y agudizó la vista cuando de pronto sintió un peso sobre sus hombros y un graznido familiar

- Frost! - Jane se había olvidado completamente de él, no podía creer que lo hubiera dejado en el castillo pero sin embargo, aquel halcón siempre acudía en su ayuda sin ser llamado, como si presintiera que lo necesitaba, el si que no se olvidaba de ella - Amigo, ahora no tengo nada que ofrecerte, pero si que te necesito, así que si me ayudas te prometo que vas a comer perdices hasta que no puedas ni elevarte del suelo - De pronto Jane se dio cuenta que Frost no había llegado allí por casualidad, aunque no le quitaba el mérito a su mascota, llevaba algo atado a la pata y cuando lo abrió descubrió un pergamino con la letra de su hermano Frankie

"_No tienes que preocuparte por Tommy, me he encargado de él, esta vivo, aunque ganas no me han faltado de matarlo, estaba inconsciente y lo he mandado en barco dentro de una caja camino a las Indias con una etiqueta "Asno" en los cuatro lados, para que no haya confusiones, puede que lo volvamos a ver dentro de un año o dos… o no lo volvamos a ver. Que conste que la idea no ha sido solo mía, si no también de ese viejo jardinero, Vincent. A él se le debe el mérito._

_Te envío a tu amigo, puede que lo necesites, también un poco de tinta y una pluma por si necesitas comunicarte conmigo, yo voy de camino desde el puerto._

_Suerte_.

_Frankie_"

Al leer lo que había hecho con su hermano pero acabó riéndose levemente negando con la cabeza, eso era algo que no se habría esperado

menuda idea, aunque sabía que a sus padres no les haría ninguna gracia.

Miró hacia la torre e impulsada por un presentimiento por aquel brillo que había visto, arrancó un trozo de pergamino y empezó a rasgar el papel con la pluma

"_No, no aparta a dos almas amadoras_

_Adverso caso ni cruel porfía,_

_Nunca mengua el amor ni se desvía,_

_Y es uno y sin mudanza a todas horas_"

Jane escribió aquello que no era más que un verso de un poema que a Maura le encantaba, un poema de William Shakespeare, "Amor verdadero" Jane se lo sabía de memoria de tantas veces que había oído a la joven recitarlo. Si Maura estaba en aquella torre sabría que estaba allí abajo, que no estaba sola, no podía ser un mensaje claro por si manos ajenas la interceptaban.

Ató el pergamino enrollado a la pata de Frost

- Bien amigo, ahora necesito que llegues hasta aquella torre ¿ de acuerdo?, nunca me has fallado, no me falles ahora - dio un beso al halcón y lo ayudó a levantar el vuelo.

Maura se encontraba de espaldas cuando oyó un sonoro aleteo en la ventana, se sobresaltó y se giró bruscamente - Frost! - corrió hacia la ventana, el halcón le estiró la pata y Maura pudo ver el pequeño trozo de pergamino atado allí, lo desató y lo desplegó, cuando leyó aquel verso se lo apretó contra el pecho murmurando el nombre de Jane con los ojos cerrados y se asomó un instante después completamente sacando hasta medio cuerpo fuera buscándola por los alrededores y fue entonces cuando Maura la divisó a lo lejos, más allá del muro, Jane iba a lomos de Lucero no podía verla bien desde allí pero Maura sabía que Jane le estaba sonriendo. Maura vio como Jane cabalgaba hacia el muro espada en ristre y se asustó, corrió hacia el secreter y se apresuró a escribir por la parte de atrás de aquel pergamino pero antes de que consiguiera hacerlo oyó al dragón agitarse, rugir y expulsar fuego, volvió a la ventana y gritó a Jane que no lo hiciera pero ya era demasiado tarde, ella estaba sobre el muro y corría y saltaba esquivando al dragón al mismo tiempo que intentaba atacarlo, Maura seguía gritando asustada cada vez que veía al dragón tomar ventaja sobre Jane, el vestido de esta empezó a arder con una de las llamaradas y con un tajo de la espada se deshizo de el quedándose con las enaguas, volvió a salir corriendo mientras pensaba en como abordar a aquella bestia, sabía que era más fuerte, mas grande, que tenía todas las ventajas sobre ella y debía actuar rápido porque al final acabaría agotada antes de que pudiera hacerle nada y la vencería, dio un salto subiéndose sobre el lomo del dragón y este empezó a agitarse con fuerza para poder quitársela de encima pero Jane se sujetó y empezó a escalar, entonces oyó unos gritos que no venían de la torre si no de un balcón donde Patricio, Esperanza, sus padres y Constance estaban asomados y espantados mirándola, era su madre quien gritaba al ver a su hija sobre el dragón, Jaen se despistó un segundo y estuvo a punto de caer, pero en el ultimo segundo consiguió aferrarse a uno de los cuernos, subió por su cabeza ante la sorpresa del dragón que lanzó otra llamarada cuando Jane clavó su espada en uno de sus ojos, la extrajo y se deslizó por el lomo esquivando otra bocanada.

El dragón a ciegas se agitaba aleteando a tientas, dando coletazos que hacían saltar las piedras del muro mientras luchaba con la cadena que lo mantenía preso de una pata, Jane se agarró a su cuello, alzó la espada y la hundió de con todas sus fuerzas hasta el estoque consiguiendo que aquel dragón cayera fulminado al suelo dejando escapar su ultimo aliento de humo negro, Jane sacó la espada y lejos de alzarla victoriosa como podría haber hecho cualquiera miró al dragón con conmiseración y lanzó una mirada desafiante al Rey Patricio. Podía ver a su madre exaltada, respirando con dificultad y llamándola pero Jane la ignoró tanto a ella como a su padre y a los reyes, se dio la vuelta y arrastrando su espada se dirigió a la entrada del castillo y corrió hasta la torre, mientras Ángela y Francisco abandonaron el balcón para ir en busca de su hija, estupefactos aun al haber visto a su hija acabar con el Dragón pero Patricio no se movió, aun tenía en su retina la mirada desafiante de Jane y supo que Tommy lo había engañado, cuando Esperanza iba a dirigirse hacia la torre Patricio la detuvo - déjala marchar - Esperanza y Constance se giraron al mismo tiempo soltando al unísono un - Que?

- Que las dejéis marchar, a las dos, ya me habéis oído

- y el destino del Reino?

El Rey Patricio no contestó, se limitó a mirarlas y darse la vuelta dirigiéndose hacia sus aposentos pues debía meditar sobre lo que había sucedido, a él nadie lo engañaba y se sentía defraudado consigo mismo, aquella mujer había luchado contra un dragón y había conseguido vencerlo con el objetivo de sacar a su hija de la torre, si alguien se merecía tener a Maura era ella y nunca había visto a Maura tan angustiada mientras veía a Jane pelear a vida o muerte y antes de eso había oído a su hija llamar a Jane a voz en grito estando encerrada, no llamaba a Tommy, llamaba a Jane, no solo él, todos la habían oído, era más que evidente que había algo entre ellas que él no lograba comprender y por eso dejó que se marcharan, no podía obligar a su hija a casarse con quien no amaba cuando su corazón pertenecía a otra persona aunque esa persona fuera una mujer, estaba claro que comprometía al Reino, que lo que el habría querido no iba a suceder, pero no podía cargar a su hija con ese peso que el llevaba años soportando.

Cuando Jane subía las escaleras de la Torre oyó a sus padres llamarla pero los ignoró mientras subía los escalones de tres en tres, al llegar a la puerta sacó la tranca y dio una patada arrancándola de cuajo.

- Jane! - Maura gritó lanzándose hacia ella abrazándola llorosa mientras que Jane tomó su rostro entre las manos y acercó su boca a la suya besándola apasionadamente y sin importarle nada más que ella , cuando se separó de su boca apoyó la frente contra la suya

- Jane… - la voz de su madre la hizo mirar atrás y la cara descompuestas de ambos le sirvió para aprovechar ese lapso y tomar a Maura de la mano tirando de ella, sus padres la habían descubierto besándola, cogió a Maura de la cintura pegándola a ella mientras Maura bajaba la cabeza avergonzada sin saber donde mirar.

- Nos vamos, juntas, probablemente no vuelva a veros, pero quiero que sepáis que os quiero - miró a Maura y le acarició la barbilla - ella es el amor de mi vida y me la llevo conmigo, siento si os he decepcionado, si os avergonzáis de mi.. Pero todo eso vence al amor que siento por ella que es más grande que cualquier vergüenza, decepción… - la miró y luego a sus padres - es más grande que cualquier otra cosa y me da igual lo que piense el resto del mundo - susurró y desvió de nuevo la mirada hacia Maura - la amo demasiado como para perderla.

Maura contempló los ojos de Jane con una mirada intensa llena de pasión y una tímida sonrisa en sus labios.

Se sentía orgullosa de Jane, por haber sido tan sincera, por ser tan valiente como para luchar con un dragón por ella, Jane si que la hacía sentir como una `princesa y Maura solo quería ser la suya, cuando subió por fin a lomos de Lucero abrazada a la cintura de Jane recordó aquellos días de nuevo, pero esta vez, eran ellas, sin secretos, sin antifaces y lo más importante.

Sin miedo.

- Y colorín colorado este cuento se ha acabado, ahora a dormir

- Pero mamá!

- Ni peros ni gaitas - le espetó Jane mientras la arropaba

- noooo que tenias que decir " y fueron felices y Frost comió perdices! Así no es! - Angie de cinco años se cruzó de brazos enfurruñada sacando morritos

Maura rió mientras tomaba en brazos a Destiny de siete y la sacaba de la cama de su hermana para llevarla a la suya arropándola,

acarició sus rizos negros y se sentó en el borde de la cama mientras le daba su muñeca. - Toma a Marie - y se quedó mirando a Jane

- Bueno… tienes razón a ver… "Y fueron felices y Frost comió perdices"

- Así ya no vale! Mañana cuéntame uno de policías esos molan más, me gustan mas las pistolas que las espadas porque las espadas tienes que acercarte y te pueden pinchar, las pistolas puedes disparar desde lejos - dijo Angie dándole vueltas a su tortuga de peluche - yo voy a ser policía como mamá

Jane sonrió mientras trenzaba el cabello rubio de su pequeña para que no se le enredara durante la noche, siempre amanecía con el pelo revuelto de tantas vueltas que daba , le di un beso en la frente.

- Pues a mi no me gustan las pistolas, las pistolas son malas, hacen ruido y pupa a la gente - sentenció Destiny abrazando a Marie - yo voy a ser medico y también voy a ser como Marie Curie y voy a inventar una fomurla para curar a los niños que están malitos

Maura volvió a reír pero miró a su niña orgullosa - Se dice fórmula cariño - y lo que quieres decir es vacuna

- P-pero mamá tiene una pistola y mamá no es mala ´- Angie miró a Destiny miró a Jane y luego a Maura - A que no mamá?

Jane dio una vuelta de ojos sin perder la sonrisa, estaba en esa etapa en que todo le preocupaba y no hacía mas que hacer preguntas de esas además que te metían en aprietos y no sabias como librarte de ella a no ser que hubiera un carrito de helados cerca.

- No cielo, mamá tiene que usarla porque los malos también llevan pistola y tiene que protegerse y proteger a las personas buenas - Maura sonrió, le devolvió una mirada a Jane con una sonrisa cómplice en los labios, le dio un beso en la frente a Destiny y… por intuición de madre sacó de debajo de la almohada la biografía de Marie Curie y la linterna, metió ambas cosas en el cajón de la mesilla y fue hacia su pequeña Angie intercambiándose con Jane que tras darle un beso a su mini rubia se fue hacia Destiny para desearle buenas noches también.

Cuando ambas salieron de la habitación de las niñas caminaron por el pasillo - Pobre Tommy… - la miré de soslayo - mira que encerrarlo en una caja, llamarlo burro y mandarlo a las indias… reza para que no se entere de lo que les cuentas a tus hijas

Jane rió socarronamente pero bajito

- Aunque me ha gustado eso de no querer casarse , estudiar medicina y no necesitar ningún hombre que la mantenga

- Eso por supuesto, nuestras hijas tienen que saber que no necesitan un hombre que les haga sombra, que pueden valerse perfectamente, asi en el futuro serán mujeres fuertes y valientes, como sus mamás - susurró Jane tomando de la cintura a Maura y besándola en los labios, Maura correspondió su beso, se separó de ella - anda vamos a echarle un vistazo a Patrick - susurró y la tomó de la mano

Entraron juntas a un dormitorio lleno de dinosaurios y se acercaron a la cuna donde un niño de dos años de rizos rubios dormía como un angelito, cualquiera podía decir que lo era, cualquiera que no lo hubiera sufrido despierto porque Patrick era un pequeño terremoto. Se miraron sonriendo y se abrazaron observándolo dormir, Jane acaricio la espalda de Maura apoyando la mejilla en su frente.

Cuando salieron de la habitación a Jane le vibró el teléfono en el bolsillo, se lo sacó mirando la pantalla - es mi madre - susurró seguramente será para preguntar por los niños

Maura asintió - vale, pero no tardes…. - La miró - o me quedaré dormida

Jane pegó su frente a la suya - ni se te ocurra… - sonrío y le dio un cachete en el trasero cuando se dio la vuelta para entrar en la habitación.

Cuando entró en la habitación Maura salió del baño ya con el camisón puesto y Jane la miró de arribabajo lo que provocó que Maura se estremeciera, era curioso como el pasar de los años no había debilitado aquella sensación más propia del comienzo, cuando estaban ya más que acostumbradas a mirarse, a sentirse, a amarse…. Viejas amigas pero siempre , siempre , nuevas amantes, cada noche, cuando las luces se apagan, cuando no había niños no se contenían lo más minimo, con niños, era solo cuestión de encontrar el momento exacto aunque este fuera más silencioso lleno de susurros que parecían aun más excitantes.

Maura se deslizó hacia ella con una sonrisa , le pasó los brazos por los hombros rodeándole el cuello - y dime… que pasó cuando Lady Maura dejó caer su bata al suelo en la habitación de Lady Jane? - susurró mirándola a los ojos y a los labios, haciendo que en los labios de Jane apareciera una sonrisa traviesa

- Ya pudiste imaginarlo…

- Umm quiero que me lo cuentes sin censura

Jane volvió a sonreír

Maura la miró extasiada y comenzó a besarla despacio, durante varios minutos sin poder resistirse a su boca, se separó de ella y aun así volvió a atrapar su labio inferior entre los suyos tirando de el, dejándolo escapar después

- _Lady Maura se acercó sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos, fue despacio hacia ella y dio la vuelta a su alrededor , mientras Lady Jane no le quitaba la vista de encima, siguiéndola con la mirada… _- recito Jane mientras Maura caminó a su alrededor representando sus palabras en silencio - _…Se situó tras ella apartó su pelo y fue abriendo su vestido poco a poco, muy despacio, tomándose su tiempo… _- Jane sonrió al sentir las manos de Maura pasar por su cintura subiendo hasta su pecho para abrir el primer botón de su blusa y así un botón tras otro hasta quitársela - _… y desató las cuerdas de su corsé hasta abrirlo, esta vez del todo y Lady Jane sintió su pecho libre y respiró hondo… _- Maura abrió su sujetador y se lo quitó - _… Lady Maura acarició la espalda de Lady Jane, la besó en la nunca y pegó su cuerpo por completo al de ella, apoyó su mejilla sobre su hombro y sostuvo entre sus manos el pecho de su amada sintiendo como esta suspiraba…._

Maura sonrió y besó el cuello de Jane sintiendo sus suspiros mientras acariciaba su pecho, dibujó un camino con sus besos hasta su hombro mientras sus manos descendian acariciándola hasta sus pantalones, desabrochándolos y bajándolos

- Ahora seré yo quien controle el resto de la historia - le susurró a Jane cuando volvió a subir con su boca por su cuello, mordió la oreja de su mujer y Jane inclinaba la cabeza hacia un lado para dejarle espacio

- te cobraré derechos de autor - bromeó entre suspiros y Maura rió traviesa subiendo aun desde atrás una mano hasta su pecho y colando otra dentro de sus braguitas, la cabeza de Jane se fue hacia atrás apoyándose en el hombro de Maura mientras esta acariciaba con intensidad su sexo, la morena gimió desesperada separando sus piernas para darle más espacio pero Maura no se detuvo ahí, guió a Jane hasta la cama y apartó la ropa , la tumbó sobre las sabanas y la terminó de desnudar, se subió sobre Jane y con ayuda de esta ella también acabó desnuda, rodaron por la cama pero Maura insistió en llevar el control

- He dicho que seré yo quien acabe esta historia - regañó a Jane poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios cuando volvió a estar encima ,esta se lo mordió como protesta pero sin hacerle daño y Maura la besó mordiendo su labio superior, el inferior y finalmente su lengua porque Jane había intentado lamer la suya y Maura no la dejó

- Jane! estate quieta - Maura le empezó a dar suaves cachetes en las manos para que dejara de tocarla - eres un pulpo - rió y Jane sacó morritos pero no podía controlarse y siguió subiendo sus manos por los muslos de Maura y se incorporó para llevarse su pecho a la boca consiguiendo que Maura dejase de protestar, arquease la espalda y gimiera cuando sus dientes mordieron su pezón, su lengua lo lamió y su boca lo succionó con fuerza mientras su otra mano agarraba el otro, si había una cosa que Jane sabía hacer mejor que nadie era dejarla sin aliento y lo que se había propuesto desde un principio lo logró en dos segundos, Maura acabó bajo su cuerpo

- Tomas todos los días todas las decisiones, que se compra, que se cocina, que deben comer o no los niños, que dibujos deben ver y cuales no, si me enseñas dos vestidos y me preguntas cual te pones siempre eliges el contrario al que digo, ni en eso siquiera me haces caso, pero aunque me enfurruñe no protesto porque se que en todo llevas razón y por eso te dejo llevar el mando, pero aquí… "Dra. Isles", en nuestra cama, el mando lo llevo yo - y dicho esto esbozó una sonrisa contemplando a Maura y besó a su mujer con pasión, cuando se separó de su boca Maura la miró de una pupila a otra

- Esta bien detective… Usted manda - Maura sonrío y se dejó llevar por Jane mientras esta devoraba de nuevo su pecho y sus manos bajaban hasta su sexo, su boca seguía el mismo recorrido, le flexionó las piernas, y se las separó , la boca de Maura se abrió en un gemido sus manos fueron a parar a su rostro y a su boca mordiéndose los dedos para no emitir sonido alguno.

Jane la hizo enloquecer y cuando el orgasmo llegó su clítoris palpitante aun pedía más, mucho estrés acumulado, muchas horas sin verse, horarios que no coincidían porque era lo conveniente para que los niños no fueran criados por personas ajenas si no por ellas mismas

Sacrificios tras sacrificios que dejaban de ser tales cuando ambas se unían en una sola entregándoselo todo. Maura cabalgó sobre Jane cuando esta volvió a penetrarla, sus mejillas arreboladas era la prueba irrefutable de la temperatura que había alcanzado su cuerpo, las manos de Maura se enredaban en los rizos de Jane y Jane contemplando el movimiento de su pecho, su rostro, sus ojos… entraba aun más profundo en su interior curvando los dedos, sintiendo ese punto exacto en el que sabía que el roce la volvía loca, sintió como su cuerpo respondía y como Maura empezó a moverse más rápido sin dejar de gemir su nombre.

Cuando la forense acabó suspiró sintiendo como su cuerpo se relajaba y un par de minutos después era ella quien besaba deseosa cada rincón de Jane, cada centímetro de su piel, la hizo volverse de espaldas, retiró su melena y dibujo un camino por ella hasta sus glúteos, los mordió y volvió a subir besando su nuca, Jane se puso de costado para buscar su boca y se besaron mientras Maura acariciaba sus pechos, bajaba la mano por su vientre y acariciaba su clítoris sintiéndola estremecer en su boca, ahogando sus gemidos que fueron en aumento cuando, Maura, pegada a su espalda pasó su mano desde atrás entre sus piernas y empezó a poseerla de manera tácita, directa e inesperada y Jane pasó su brazo hacia atrás rodeando el cuello de Maura para que no se separara de su boca, poco después llegaba al orgasmo y ambas caían rendidas una al lado de la otra, se miraron llenas de amor y se abrazaron

- No te duermas… - susurró Jane

- umm? - murmuró Maura queriendo preguntar ¿por qué?

- Esta mañana te prometí que te iba a mantener despierta toda la noche - Jane sonrío pícara y Maura sonrío

- ah ¿si? ¿Y que vamos a hacer despiertas toda la noche? - Maura se hizo la tonta

- Pues… muchas cositas… - Jane recorrió el vientre de Maura caminando por el con los dedos y le dio un toquecito en la barbilla - pero empezaremos por…

Jane llevó la mano hacia su espalda sin girarse, sin desviar la vista de Maura

- El Profesor Layton y La Caja de Pandora- y le mostró a Maura una consola color rosa chicle

Maura abrió los ojos todo lo que pudo, miró a Jane seria y después se rió

Negando con la cabeza

- Destiny se ha vuelto a atascar en uno de los puzzles, me ha pedido que se lo pase pero… - Jane negó apretando los labios en una fina linea - no hay manera

- Y quieres que yo lo pase y llevarte tu el mérito, como siempre… - Maura frunció los labios sonriendo de medio lado mirando a su mujer mientras veia como Jane le ponía morritos

- Por fa… - empezó a darle besitos por el cuello - si no haces esto por mi Destiny me perderá el respeto…

Maura volvió a reir

- Si, claro… ¿te perderá el respeto por no saber jugar a un juego? Jane le has enseñado muchas cosas y entre ellas a jugar al ajedrez, le enseñaste cuando tenía cuatro años! Que niña de cuatro años sabe jugar al ajedrez? - Maura miró a Jane con ojos brillantes - y ya sabía colocar las fichas con tres años, que se te de mal un juego es una tontería… - Maura se encogió de hombros - pero esta bien, se que lo intentas, así que lo haré por ti - acarició la mejilla de Jane, encendió la consola y en menos de un minuto consiguió pasar la pantalla

- Pero como lo haces?! - Jane la miraba alucinada - oggg odio este juego

- Jane… - río mientras apagaba la consola y se la pasaba - solo tienes que prestar más atención - Maura se situó ella- ahora quiero algo a cambio… - pasó su dedo índice desde los labios de Jane hasta su cuello, entre sus pechos y acarició la curva que formaba su abultado vientre besándolo y acariciándolo, posó la mejilla sobre el y suspiró sintiendo como subía y bajaba por la respiración pausada de la morena que al ver a Maura así, sonrió y pasó los dedos por su cabello y llevó sus manos a las suyas

- Aun no hemos elegido nombre para el - susurró Maura

Jane volvió a sonreír entrelazando sus dedos

- Bueno eso es porque ya lo tiene…

Maura apoyó la barbilla con suavidad sobre el vientre mirando a Jane

- Y cual es? - extrañada, pues no lo habían hablado aun

- Es un chico, Tu ovulo, el esperma de Frankie… yo diria que lo justo es llamarlo como su padrino, no crees?

Maura sonrió

- Otro Francisco más en la familia, tu hermano dejaría de llamarse Frankie Jr.

Jane frunció el ceño pensativa - Francisco… - sonrió volviendo a mirar a Maura - pues sabes? Me gusta más como suena así… mucho más que Frank, seguiría siendo el mismo nombre pero… no tendríamos que ponerle colilla

- tengo trauma con las colillas…

- Yo tambien - Jane rió haciendo una mueca - decidido entonces?

Maura asintió

- Destiny, Angie, Patrick y Francisco… al próximo podríamos llamarle Pablo o Paula… me gusta

Jane la miró con la boca entreabierta

- otro? - sonrío - creía que ya nos íbamos a detener aquí, tu has tenido dos, yo he tenido uno y ahora voy a por el siguiente… casi no tenemos tiempo ni de respirar y quieres otro más?

Esta vez fue Maura quien puso morritos

- Tu crecido con dos hermanos Jane, yo siempre he querido tenerlos, se lo que se siente estando sola y no quiero que a ellos les pase igual

- Si pero es que ellos ya son cuatro, bueno, casi cuatro, en cuanto salga de cuentas dentro de un par de meses, ya somos familia numerosa, además es perfecto, dos chicos, dos chicas… si tenemos otro más tendremos que mudarnos - acaricio los brazos de su mujer sin dejar de sonreír porque en el fondo… muy en el fondo le encantaba la idea de tener más hijos, su sueño era montar un equipo de Softball con ellos y para eso necesitaba al menos nueve, ósea tres más… Umm…

Maura le puso cara cachorrito, Jane no pudo resistirse y la atrajo hacia si para besarla

- Tendremos todos los que quieras…

Maura le mostró una preciosa sonrisa - te amo - susurró sobre sus labios clavando sus ojos en los de la morena

- Yo tambien te amo - sonrió volviendola a besar y cuando sus labios se separaron la mirada de Maura había cambiado por una mirada traviesa y Jane sintió un corrientazo cuando la sintio bajar y colarse entre sus piernas…

FIN


End file.
